Retaliation
by Eyes of Glass
Summary: Sequel to "Alternative Interrogation". Somtimes revenge doesn't go the way you plan...


Title: Alternative Interrogation

Author: Eyes of Glass

Rating: M

Feedback: I take all constructive criticism. Ratings and reviews would be deeply appreciated.

#

#

#

"I will confess Light-kun that I am somewhat confused,"

"Good God, the greatest detective in the world confused, excuse me while I savour the moment,"

"Do you believe in a God Light-kun?"

_Yes, me._

"Do you Ryuzaki?"

"I prefer to stick to the rational,"

"Well, so do I,"

"I feel we are avoiding the more pressing issue at hand Light-kun,"

"And what would that be Ryuzaki?"

"The fact you are, in layman's terms, sitting on top of me,"

"How very observant of you to notice,"

"You are avoiding the question Light-kun,"

"You haven't asked me one,"

"You are being supremely irritating and that is coming from one commonly accused of such an attitude,"

"I'm beginning to see the attraction,"

_Shift. Growl. Breathing._

"Get off me Light-kun,"

"Why should I do that Ryuzaki?"

"You are distracting me from my work,"

"You think this is distracting? How about this?"

"No. That. Is. Not. Distracting. At All."

"Liar,"

"Takes one to know one,"

"…and what exactly is that supposed to mean Ryuzaki?"

"Sixty two percent,"

"Oh for-"

"If you do not move your body now then it will be sixty five percent,"

"You want me to move?"

"I thought I had made that clear,"

"_Fine,_"

"Not. Like. That."

"I must say this situation is somewhat familiar isn't it Ryuzaki? How does it feel with the roles reversed?"

"That was different; it was for the sake of the investigation,"

_I just bet it was._

"I won't ask again Light-kun,"

"In a second you won't want to,"

"And why is tha…_don't_…this is your final warning,"

"You're not enjoying this Ryuzaki?"

"_Ngh_…no."

"You're lying again Ryuzaki, tut tut,"

"Chide me again boy and you'll regret it,"

"Judging by the colouration of your skin and the tone of your voice shall I assume you are uncomfortable Ryuzaki?"

"That was a low blow Light-kun,"

"No, this is,"

"_Christ_-stop this now Light-kun or your percentage will be in the stratosphere,"

"I think we both know this has nothing to do with the case,"

"All the more reason to stop,"

"All the more reason to continue,"

"You can't just- _ah_- I mean it Kira!"

"Shut. Up"

"This is your final warning,"

"You've already said that,"

"You have five seconds,"

"I'm terrified,"

"Four,"

"Shaking to the bone,"

"Three,"

"Just give up Ryuzaki,"

"_Two_,"

"There's nothing you can do from-"

"_One_,"

"What the- _argh_! You _son of a-_"

"Make a single profanity and I will gag you,"

"Get off me,"

"What was that about role reversal?"

"Screw you,"

"Was that a request?"

"Chance that you an annoying asshole, eighty nine percent,"

"_Say that again_,"

"Gladly, you are a-_goddammit_!"

"Having trouble Light-kun?"

"You…can't…just…do that!"

"You were doing it a second ago,"

"That was- _ngh_- revenge,"

"This is retaliation,"

"If that's what you want to call it,"

"I believe I shall,"

"_Oh for the love of_- this is going too far Ryuzaki!"

"That's coming from a mass-murderer,"

"If you accuse me of being Kira again I'll-"

"Yes?"

"_Ah_- I'll hit you again,"

"We won't be having a repeat of last time Light-kun,"

"Good, then get off me,"

"No,"

_Shift. Breathing. Hissing_

"I. Hate. You."

"I know Kira,"

"Oh for- _oh shit_, oh _fucking hell_, stop that _right now_!"

"Or…" _Panting. Hissing_, "…what?"

"_You fucking basterd_,"

"You brought this on yourself,"

"How. Are. You. So. Calm?"

"Clearly my willpower is stronger than yours,"

_Why you little-_

"Oh really? How about..._now_?"

"_Ngh_…not. At. All."

"…and now?"

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Me."

"You're blushing L,"

"So are you Kira,"

"I think you're enjoying this,"

"Would I be alone in such a sentiment?"

"You- _ah_- yes,"

"Now who's a liar?"

"Just. Don't…"

"Don't _what_?"

"Just. Don't. Stop."

"Thought you'd never ask,"

"_Ah- _basterd,"

"The feeling is mutual,"

"_Christ_,"

"You are definitely blushing,"

"I hate you so very much L,"

"I wouldn't expect anything less Kira,"

#

#

* * *

><p><em>Considering this is the first sequel<em> _I've ever hope it holds up to the original. Thankyou for the lovely reviews that inspired me to write this story!_

_~Eyes_


End file.
